Un Dulce Día de Verano
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: Rai quiere decirle a Kim como se siente, pero ya verán que tal le fue.


_**Hola de Nuevo aki de enfadosa con mi primer songfic(por favor tambien sean amables esta vez , recuerden que soi muy nueva en esto0) Espero ke no haya estado demasiado cursi y ke este bien hecho , (considerando que lo hice como en media hora XD, tal ves un poco mas) la canción se llama Chasing the sun y la interpreta el grupo The Calling, muy buena canción , bueno aki les dejo el fic, espero ke lo disfruten. -**_

La historia esta siendo contada por nuestro queridisimo brasileño. Espero que les agrade.

CAZANDO EL SOL.

(Chasing the sun)

-Ahora si que fue un pesimo dia! Hace un calor de los mil demonios por culpa del verano y yo quería ir a la playa , pero no nos dejaron. ¿Y tenía que ser precisamente este día?¿ Por qué?¿Por qué¿Por qué? Maldita sea. Hoy iba a ser el día, hoy por fin me decidi a hablarle a Kimiko de mis sentimientos por ella, todo iba bien hasta que el Maestro Monje Guan decidió venir al templo a mostrarnos una técnica a nosotros los monjes dragones Xiaolin, así que opto separarnos en parejas. A Omi y Clay les toco estar juntos y Kimiko y yo por lo tanto ser el siguiente equipo, entonces empezó a decir algo así como que, las parejas del equipo fueron elegidas dependiendo del elemento porque estos son compatibles y que debíamos bla, bla, bla , yo solo quería que todo acabara para tener un momento a solas con ella y decirle como me sentía , en resumen para no hace más larga la historia al pequeñín y al grandote le fue excelente en su demostración, pero a Kim y a mi ,bueno fue un total desastre…el punto es que teníamos que formar un huracán de fuego y casi terminamos incendiando todo el templo. Yo esperaba una patada o por lo menos un golpe en el hombro como estoy acostumbrado a recibir de ella, después de todo habia sido mi culpa, pero luego de escuchar el regaño del Maestro Fung y el sermón del Maestro Monje Guan con su bla, bla, bla, quería hablar con ella mas que nadie para disculparme por lo sucedido, pero cuando preguntaba por ella , nadie me sabía decir con exactitud donde se encontraba , hasta que finalmente la encontré a las afueras del templo, pero lucía algo , triste…-

**The sky is her blue eyes  
Begin to open  
The storm is upon me  
But I'm chasing the sun  
And she's got me down on my knees  
Trying to crawl  
Through all of the winter  
Through all of the fall...**

-.¿Kim estas bien?¿Sucede algo?.-Me anime a preguntarle. Vi a una Kimiko Tohomiko muy apenada , estaba sentada , con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y sus brazos ocultaban su rostro. Ella trataba de esconderme su triste cara , me sente junto a su lado dejando una de mis rodillas dobladas.

**She's like a sweet summer  
The sweet summer day  
And I can't let her  
Can't let her go to waste  
She's like a sweet summer day**

-Dios mío, Lucia tan endemoniadamente linda! Incluso aunque este triste se mira como una muñeca,-

**I want breathe in her air  
I want crash through the waves  
Into her fields where  
These memories are made...**

-.Dime Kim,¿ Qué es lo que te sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, puedes decirme cualquier cosa,Vamos dime.- Insistí tratando de ser lo mas como decirlo sin que suene muy cursi... digamos que trate de sonar comprensivo.-.No importa que tan grave sea lo que te ocurre te prometo que hare todo lo posible por ayudarte, de verdad.-

**Cause she's like a sweet summer  
The sweet summer day  
And I can't let her  
Can't let her go to waste  
She's like a sweet summer day**

-Mejor callate que me vas a hacer sentir peor-Esa fue su unica respuesta.¿Le habia hecho algo tan grave?.

-Kimiko de verdad, si es por lo de hoy de en serio yo no queria que te sintieras humillada por lo de hace rato, ya veras que la próxima vez lo haremos mejor, te juro que le pondre atención a cada una de las aburridas palabras del Maestro Guan , pero por favor quita esa cara, no me gusta verte así.

-Raimundo eres un tonto que no entiendo nada!- Por fin levanto su cara hacia mi , me miro directo a los ojos.

-Me quede totalmente paralizado ante la mirada de la chica, sentia como si sus ojos vieran atravez de mi, no pude mas con eso, tenía que decirselo, es como su con eso me obligara a confesarle las cosas.Ahi me encontraba yo , Raimundo Pedrosa de rodillas enfrente de ella para que no pudiera esconderse de mí. Tome un ligero respiro y antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra solo escuche un ligero ; "lo siento Rai, yo soy la que debe pedir perdón".

Aunque mi momento fue frustrado por ella misma , me sentí feliz porque al fin de dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a decirme que también se sentía responsable por lo del accidente con el huracan, que no tenía por que haber sido yo el unico culpable, y que ella también deberia haber estado conmigo recibiendo los regaños de nuestros superiores, pero se sentía muy apenada conmigo por lo ocurrido.-

**Now there's no turning back  
I'm lost somewhere deep inside of you  
The clouds have been lifted  
And you're breaking through**...

-.Bueno Kim, eso no importa, mira yo venia a decirte que¡Espera un minuto!¿Desde cuando te dan pena tus errores conmigo?.- Le pregunte algo sorprendido.

-.Desde que...bueno...yo...desde que...-No se si fue mi imaginación pero creo que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo las rojas de lo normal.

-. Me gustas Rai.- Sus palabras me cayeron encima tan rapido que me paralize de la impresión mientras asimilaba poco a poco la situación en mi cabeza.

Kimiko despúes de eso quiso echarse a correr, supongo que como vio que no le respondia pensó que era un rechazo.

**Cause she's like a sweet summer  
The sweet summer day  
And I can't let her  
Can't let her go to waste  
She's like a sweet summer day**

-La tome del brazo antes de que diera un paso mas-.Espera chica, solo un minuto, verás Kim yo venia a decirte que yo tam…-

-.No necesito que sientas pena, déjalo así esta bien.-No me dejo terminar de nuevo.

-.Pero vaya que eres una chica orgullosa, terca y temperamental, hehehe pero así es como me gustas.-La tome del otro brazo y la atraje hacia mí, atrapándola entre mis brazos ahora era ella quien estaba paralizada. Después de un rato la separe un poco y ahora si pude observar perfectamente sus mejillas rojas y esta vez estaba seguro que no se trataba de mi imaginación. Como no me decía palabra alguna, hice la única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento subí mis manos hacia a la altura de sus hombros la acerque de nuevo lentamente y la bese lo mas suavemente posible que mis labios me permitían. Luego de nuestro primer beso nos separamos un momento a para recuperar un poco del aire perdido.

Bueno para terminar con esta historia, solo les diré que jamás olvidare ese día de verano.-

¿Que tal ?¿Les gusto? si tiene oportunidad descargen la canción de verdad esta bien ya dije antes espero que no haya sido demasiado empalagosa n.nU.

Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR DEDICARLE SU TIEMPO A LO QUE YO ESCRIBO.

1000 GRACIAS A TODOS.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2007.**_

_**CUIDENSE MUCHO NOS VEMOS ;)**_


End file.
